


Nefastus Amor

by firstladymisha (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/firstladymisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caelum Law dictates the behavior of everyone residing in the marble entombed walls of the city, but below Caelum lies Infernus, the hellish mining city deep below ground. They have their own way of life, their own morals, and a deep hatred for the rich diplomats who rule the world above them.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski’s life in Caelum is filled with drooling banquets and his father’s attempts to marry him off to the daughter of another well off diplomat, but when he happens to catch the eye of a young miner his life changes forever as the world whose laws are imposed to protect him begin to feel like the well polished cage of a songbird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nefastus Amor

Stiles sat in his seat at the table, the dinning hall full of people engrossed in their various conversations while a irritatingly perky blonde attempted to gain Stiles attention form two seats away.

Stiles assumed she was the daughter of one of his father’s friends, but it didn’t make her anymore interesting and so he tried his best to ignore her and everyone else in the room.

Like almost all of Caelum, the room was constructed almost entirely of white marble polished to a point of near reflectivity. It gave everything a cold unwelcoming energy and left Stiles feeling rather irritable.

He glanced around the table of about thirty five, everyone was dressed in white. Everything in Caelum was white or gold. Most of the party-goers wore extravagant jewelry and sharply cut hair.

Stiles himself wore a expertly tailored suite in a light cream color and thick gold rings on nearly each of his long thin fingers.

Stiles eyes flicked to his father, who was deep in a conversation with a bald man. Stiles glanced around the room again, trying to ensure everyone was preoccupied before he quietly rose form his seat and diapered down the hall way.

Stiles hated nothing more then large banquets with strangers.

It wasn’t long before he had made his way towards the front of the house, and pushed open the large doors to the streets outside.

Stiles began to walk, the sun light reflecting off the copious amounts of marble was enough to blind him, so he ended up positioned behind a nearby building.

He reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and retrieved a single cigarette. Tobacco had been banned from Caelum before Stiles had even been born, but it was the least persecuted crime, and if Stiles stood near the vents of the walls surrounding the city, the smoke would be whisked away before anyone would notice.

Stiles slowly pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply and feeling the smoke fill his lungs.

He exhaled slowly, watching the smoke be sucked up into the vents and out of view.

He continued to smoke, checking over his shoulders every few seconds to ensure nobody saw him do it. He probably wouldn’t even go to jail, but his father’s reputation would be tarnished and when his father was mad-

Stiles shuddered slightly and put the cigarette out on the wall beside him.

He glanced behind him one more time and began walking around the building, into the main square of Caelum.

This was where shops sold elegant jewelry and clothing, for those who couldn’t afford things custom made.

Stiles walked through the square and eventually found himself on the other side of the city. The only thing of true notability on the western side of Caelum was the elevator.

It was the only way for the miners who lived and worked in Infernus to enter Caelum.

Stiles kept his eyes locked on it as he walked forward, not realizing there was someone in front of him until it was to late.

Stiles walked straight into the man, and it wasn’t until he glanced down at himself and the heavy dark soot that now stained his clothes that he had just met his first miner.

The miners didn’t come into Caelum to often, so when Stiles glanced up towards the man with anticipation in his eyes they where met with a look of almost cocky surprise.

“I’m-” Stiles begins to say, but is cut off by the gruff voice accompanied by the piercing green eyes.

“Don’t sweat it kid.” He says, before he disappears towards the elevator. Stiles stands frozen, his eyes locked on the miner as he descends in the elevator.

Stiles turns back and rushes back to his house, and from their into his room.

He rips off his suit jacket and pulls the fabric tight in his hands, looking at the dark gray stains.

His mind reverts to the Laws of Caelum, a long list every child must learn to pass into middle school. He remembers Section 36; Law 4.

_‘One must not succumb to the darkness that is lust for another of their gender. For if they do let death be their fate at the hands of the Courts of Caelum.'_


End file.
